


The road always leads me to you

by Aelig



Series: OS Week 2 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ... i swear, Annabeth too by the way, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Love My Babies, Mention of Character Death, Missing Scene, No beta we die like mne, Percy is so in love, Romance, anyway they love each other and they're happy okay, except bianca, for both pjo and hoo, it's Bianca, one day, one day i will write something where you're alive, sorry Bianca, that's not that sad really, they're still together at the end and no one died !, well they will be
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Il y a des quêtes et ces moments entre-deux, à attendre que le temps passe et que la route défile ; et Percy et Annabeth partagent nombre de ces moments. - OS.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Gleeson Hedge & The Seven, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Series: OS Week 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The road always leads me to you

**Author's Note:**

> Heya ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Ca faisait longtemps, mais me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour). Cet OS a été écrit avec pour thème sur la route, et j'en ai pas grand chose à dire, donc, eh.
> 
> Bonne lecture :3c

Le train roule et le paysage défile et Percy est incroyablement enfoncé dans son ennui. En face de lui, Grover dort, le visage collé à la fenêtre. À côté de lui, Annabeth reste tendue, son regard parcourant les gens autour d'eux, sa jambe tressautant sans arrêt. Elle semble prête à se jeter sur quiconque lui paraît un minimum suspect, et Percy n'est pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose – ou pas, peut-être qu'Annabeth a plus d'expérience que lui, ou peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas sortit du Camp depuis si longtemps qu'elle est aussi méfiante.

« Tu veux jouer à quelque chose ? » il sort sans réfléchir, et Annabeth le regarde comme s'il s'était mis à parler russe en faisant une danse du ventre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge – parce qu'Annabeth a un regard terrifiant, d'accord – avant de continuer. « Pour, tu sais. Faire passer le temps ? »

Elle continue de le fixer et Percy ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Puis, finalement, Annabeth soupire, et semble se détendre un peu – plus se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche même.

« Okay. Tu as quoi à proposer ? »

Percy sourit, et Annabeth tente de le lui rendre, et peu importe si c'est un peu maladroit tant que c'est là.

.

.

.

Le navire tranche les flots et Percy se retient de regarder Annabeth trop longuement – elle semble encore secouée, et il n'est pas sûr de savoir _comment_ la réconforter, s'il doit parler de ce qu'il a vu avec les sirènes ou non. Finalement, elle soupire, et son regard se dirige sur lui, et il l'embrasse toute entière dans son regard à lui. Elle lui adresse un sourire, un léger sourire mais un sourire quand même ; et Percy y répond, abandonne les commandes pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Annabeth pose sa tête sur son épaule, et il ne bouge pas, laisse sa tête retomber un peu contre la sienne.

Le navire tranche toujours les flots, et le silence trône toujours entre eux ; mais le cœur de Percy a cessé d'être aussi agité.

.

.

.

Percy regarde le désert défiler autour d'eux, et son esprit est plein et son cœur desséché. Il veut revenir en arrière, chercher Bianca encore, mais- Mais la logique est implacable et il ne peut nier qu'il est trop tard pour elle, qu'ils ont perdu trop de temps, et-

Et son esprit se tourne vers Annabeth, encore, et ce qu'Aphrodite a dit, et-

Grover le regarde, et Percy lui sourit vaguement, et son meilleur ami attrape sa main et la serre doucement et encore une fois, Percy a envie de pleurer.

.

.

.

Les ailes des pégases claquent autour d'eux alors qu'ils volent vers le Camp. Ils n'en sont plus très loin à présent – ils devraient arriver dans une dizaine de minutes à tout casser.

Percy regarde ses camarades ; Nico s'accroche à son pégase en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Grover paraît soudain si vieux, perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées, et Annabeth est concentrée. Elle a cette expression qu'elle a avant chaque bataille, et Percy devine qu'elle a déjà dix plans de prêt et vingt en cours de production.

Son esprit à lui ne cesse de revenir à- à plus tôt dans leur quête, dans la forge, lorsqu'elle avait ses yeux plantés dans les siens et ce visage au bord du désespoir. Il pense qu'il se souviendra de ce visage toute sa vie durant – Annabeth si fière et déterminée, si déchirée à l'idée de le laisser derrière mais si décidée à lui faire confiance.

_(Et il lui était revenu, il lui reviendrait toujours, il se le promet.)_

Annabeth se tourne vers lui, hausse un sourcil, et Percy lui sourit, de ce petit sourire en coin qu'il a toujours, et elle roule les yeux, et son cœur vole plus vite encore que Blackjack.

.

.

.

Percy court, et il entend Grover et Annabeth à ses côtés. Cronos les attend, là-bas dans la salle du trône, et Percy ignore peut-être l'issue du combat, mais-

Mais s'il doit mourir aujourd'hui, il est fier que ce soit auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis.

.

.

.

L'avion rencontre une turbulence, et Percy se recroqueville un peu sur lui – il n'aime vraiment pas particulièrement ce moyen de transport. Définitivement pas.

Mais il se souvient, un peu, doucement, et Annabeth est partout dans sa mémoire ; son sourire et son rire et il peut presque sentir sa main dans la sienne, l'odeur de son shampoing autour d'eux, l'éclat de ses yeux lorsqu'elle parle de son dernier projet en cours, et son cœur se serre de l'envie de la revoir. De l'envie de l'avoir là, près de lui, de l'entendre l'appeler _Cervelle d'algues_ et lui dire _ça ira, j'ai un plan_.

Les quêtes sont bien moins effrayantes lorsque Annabeth est là pour les partager avec lui, pour se battre à ses côtés et protéger ses arrières. Pas que Percy n'ait pas confiance en Hazel et Frank, bien au contraire ; mais Annabeth est Annabeth, et elle lui manque plus que tout.

Mais il la retrouvera, la reverra, et pourra de nouveau tenir sa main et l'embrasser et juste vivre avec elle.

Il lui reviendra toujours.

.

.

.

L'Argo II vole vers le Vieux Continent, et Percy _s'ennuie_. Ils sont tous installés pour manger ; Monsieur Hedge sort une litanie que personne n'écoute, Jason est à moitié endormi dans son assiette, Annabeth lit un rapport les sourcils froncés, Hazel regarde les images affichées autour d'eux, Léo est en train de construire un robot en expliquant quelque chose à Piper, qui elle en profite pour piquer dans son assiette, et Frank les regarde d'un air mi-inquiet mi-curieux.

Il les regarde, et un sourire se dessine sur son visage, et Annabeth relève son visage pour le regarder. Il est un peu près sûr qu'elle a un sixième sens et qu'elle arrive à deviner ce qu'il pense, parce qu'elle secoue la tête et sourit. Elle a un peu de sauce au coin des lèvres et les cheveux mal attachés, des cernes de trois jours sous les yeux et des vêtements chiffonnés parce qu'elle n'a pas encore pris le temps de se changer.

Elle est _magnifique_ , et Percy se perd un instant à la regarder, à l'admirer, à remercier sa présence à ses côtés encore une fois. Il se souvient de toutes ces quêtes, de toutes celles qui viendront – de toutes ces routes qu'ils auront parcourus ensemble, un jour, lorsqu'ils seront vieux et fatigués.

Il a hâte d'y être, et de vivre toute cette vie encore, et il lui sourit et attrape sa main, s'accroche et s'ancre à son monde dont il ne veut plus jamais se séparer.

Puis il se tourne vers les autres, un sourire en coin au visage et le cœur entier et ancré et son être tout entier prêt.

« Eh, ça vous dit un jeu ? »

Les regards se tournent vers lui, et l'Argo II vole toujours vers sa destination, et Percy promet à son âme entière qu'il ne lâchera jamais la main d'Annabeth.

.

.

.

(Jamais, même si cela signifie le Tartare ou la mort ou tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux. Jamais, car ils parcourront ce chemin à deux et non seul. Plus jamais seul.

C'est _leur_ chemin, et ils s'y engageront main dans la main, jusqu'à la fin.)

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je devrais pas tarder à revenir, btw :D
> 
> Prenez bien soin de vous et de vos proches, et restez bien chez vous surtout. Courage tout plein et des bisous (de loin) à tous ! <3


End file.
